New life in metal
by animedragonqueen
Summary: After she give her human life to save someone else, Primus gave Rebecca another chance at life as one of his children. Accepting his offer, she is thrown into an adventure of her life. (Rating may change, so far the pairing is Oc/Optimus)
1. Chapter 1

All I wanted to do that day was walk my german shepherd, Max and hang out with him before I had to leave for college. But fate had other plans for me, I knew the second that the car wasn't going to stop in time and was going to hit the teenager girl in front of me on the crosswalk. I dropped Max's leash and managed to push the girl out of the way before the car slammed against my thinnish body and sent me flying in the air then rolling on the ground.

I could feel every inch of my body burn and scream out in pain. I couldn't move my body at all and I knew at that moment, I was going to die. I could hear people yelling and Max whining while he nudged me gently with his wet nose, pleading for me to get up. I was able to kiss Max on the nose and tell him I loved him before my vision went black and all noise came to a hold. I died at eighteen, not even hit by a certain semi, that I would have been happy to die by.

Not long after I had died, the black darkness turned into a bright white light. I felt no pain, no worry, I only felt safe and calm. "What the frag?" I muttered while glancing around the white place when a noticed a metal god like-being in front of me. "I'm going to guess that your Primus because I pretty sure Unicorn doesn't give off a calming aura like you do." Primus sadly smiled at me and nodded his head.

"That is correct, young one."

"Not to be rude or anything but why am I here?"

"I have noticed your love for my children and would like to give you another chance at life, as a cybertronian. Rebecca, will you accept my offer or do you wish to go to the after-life?" I couldn't stop myself from smiling, as much as I was going to miss my previous life, my long time dream was going to come true if I accepted this.

"I accept your offer, Primus and thank you!"

"Sparkling, you are welcome. Only speak of your precious life, to those closest to your spark and spark-mate."

"Got it!"

"Good-bye and good luck, my child." Primus and the room faded away. I knew my appearance changed from skin to metal, it was dark but I felt warm and safe from the world. I could feel someone brush against my very conscience, sending emotions of love through the _bond_...Primus wasn't kidding when he said a whole new life. Sadly the warm and safety was ripped away from me and everything went bright causing me to squeal in surprise and move my servo's to my eyes.

"It's a femme." Someone said, happily. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I saw my servo and the dark blueish protoform wires. I figured that the bot holding me was a medic when I saw his faceplates. The medic washed off the energon that was cover my body then handed me over to my Carrier and Sire.

"She's gorgeous, Thunderbreaker!" The femme's voice rang while taking my small frame into her servo and pulling me to her chest plates.

"Do you think she can feel me through the bond, Swiftlight?" Thunderbreaker asked. My carrier let out a chuckle before she could answer his question, I poked at his side of the bond causing his optics to widen.

"I think that's her way of saying yes." I let out chirp, causing both of them to smile.

"What's her designation to be, my love?" Swiftlight pressed her cheek plates to mine.

"I was toying with the name NightStorm, what do you think?"

"It's very fitting for her." The medic came into the room with a datapad.

"What do you think my sparkling? Do you like the name?" My carrier asked me. I played with the name for a few second before letting out purr and chirp.

 **"** **Speedway, it's official we're naming our child, NightStorm."**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been one Stellar cycle since I have brought home from the med-bay. Within the first week, I grew a deep hatred for being trapped in my baby crib. When my creators were not around, I would always pick the lock to crib and escape to the small couch in the corner of my room or go around the house exploring, leaving my creators confused when they came to check on me or found me in the halls or another room. I also found out what I looked like, which I did cry when seeing the mirror I blame the childish part of me for that.

My primary color is black which I get from my sire, secondary color is violet which I get from my carrier and tertiary color is a dark blueish color; I had black antennas with a violet stripe going down them. I had two door wings on my back, I found out I had two sets of armor covering my protoform because the first set of armor didn't cover everything. My knees had knee blades, which I could control whether they were sharp or not, which was hard to do for a while.

I had found out Transformers could purr, I CAN FRAGGING PURR! I was learning how to talk little by little in cybertronian. I think the best part is that my sire is a dragon transformer, making me half dragon, que my squealing. Overall I've been having a blast of a time. At the moment my creators were taking me to the med-bay for a checkup because I kept feeling jolts of pain throughout my frame.

"I hope the medic will be able to help poor NightStorm." Thunderbreaker said while holding me as we walked into the clinic.

"He's the best medic in Cybertron, love you need to stop worrying." Swifitlight said, sending both my sire and I reassurance through the bond. Within a few Breems one of the nurses came out and led my creators into a room. I started to whine out in pain as my frame started hurting again, Thunderbreaker rubbed my back and I could feel both my creator sending me love through the bond. I heard somebot enter the room but could careless who it was.

"It's nice to see you again Swifitlight, what seems to be the problem this time?"

"My sparkling, NightStorm, keeps feeling pain throughout her frame. Ratchet, we don't know what's wrong with her." Wait, wait hold on, RATCHET! I snapped my helmet to look at the medic, HOLY SCRAP IT'S RATCHET! Before I knew it, I felt my frame shaking and a squeal erupted out of my voice box.

"HATCHET, HATCHET!" I yelled and waved my tiny servos towards Ratchet. All three bots stared at me in surprise. The child part of me smacked my sire's arm then waved my servo's at Ratchet.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Thunderbreaker chuckled and handed me over to the medic. Ratchet took hold of my tiny frame and I could feel the fangirl bubbling up in my tank. My squeal was cut short into a whine as the pain returned back into my frame.

"It seems she's growling out of her first frame." Ratchet said. "It's very common for sparklings her age. I can only give NightStorm pain relievers."

"It would be much appreciated, Ratchet." In the middle of my creators talking with Ratchet, it hit me. Opiluck means father and Danniluk means mother in cybertronian, HOW THE HELL DO I JUST REMEMBER THIS! FANFICTION YOU HAVE SERVED ME WELL!

"Bye-bye, Hatchet." I said while we were leaving the clinic.

"Sweetspark, I hope you know Ratchet hates being called." My eyes flashed mischievously, ohhhh wait till Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are born. It didn't take us long to get back home, Swifitlight gave me the pain relievers before she and Thunderbreaker laid me down to recharge.

"Good recharge to you NightStorm."

"Nighy-Nighty Dani, Opi." I could feel pure happiness come from both sides of the bond. I couldn't wait till my frame stopped growing.


	3. Chapter 3

I skipped down the path to the park, by myself. It had been 10 Stellar cycles since my first meeting with a Rachet. I'm about 11 years old now, which still made me about a sparkling and I usually visit the medic every now and then whenever my frame grows, I should be in my 4th one at the moment, I stopped counting after the 3rd frame.

I entered the park zone and sat down on one of the swings, I can't help but laugh that cybertron had parks, there fragging huge though. My creators leave me alone sometimes because of work, not that I'm complaining, it gets lonely sometimes.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked, I looked in front of me to see a pink and white femme, she seemed to be a Stellar cycle younger than me.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I smiled.

"You just seem a little down, by the way I'm Arcee." She smiled brightly. I had to hold the sequel down, my favorite femme was in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Arcee, I'm NightStorm!"

"Likewise, wanna be friend?" I blinked, did she just?

"I would love to!" With that our beautiful friendship started.

*Few weeks later*

I was running down the street with Arcee, we we're going to get frozen energon last time I called it Ice-cream, I was looked at weirdly.

"Nightstorm, look out!" Arcee shouted right before I hit into somebot.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled quickly getting up to help the bot up.

"It's fine." The bot replied, taking the servo I offered him. The bot looked around Arcee's age but with a darker color pattern then her.

"I'm Nightstorm and that's Arcee." Arcee gave a small wave. The bot nodded his head.

"I'm Soundwave." I felt my optics widened, holy shit did Soundwave look cute as a sparkling or youngling? I'm not sure what we are besides that he had a high pitched voice.

"Do you want to come get frozen energon with us?" Arcee asked. Soundwave looked surprised and hesitantly nodded. I grabbed his servo and start pulling him with Arcee at his other side, poor bot didn't even know what he got himself into.

After getting the Energon, we went down to the park, sitting on swings, talking and watching Seekers fly over us. While Arcee and Soundwave were talking, I started thinking about my human life and the movies. In the end Soundwave would become a Decepticon and Arcee would be an Autobot, so that leaves me to pick a side though I knew I would choose Autobots. I wonder would my family still exist? I might just have to find out when the movies happens.

"NIGHTSTORM!" Arcee screamed which caused me to scream and fall off the swing.

"Primus Cee, you didn't need to scream." I replied, rubbing my audio receptors. Arcee stuck her glossa at me.

"Are you alright Nightstorm? we've been trying to get your attention for the last breem." Soundwave asked.

"I'm fine, not sure about my audio receptors though." I said, slightly glaring at the female bot. I felt a poke at my creator's side of the bond. "I have to go, Opiluck is coming home."

"That sucks, are we meeting here tomorrow again?" I nodded my head at Acree then looked at Soundwave.

"Be sure to meet us here too." I told him with a wink. Soundwave looked surprised but nodded and smiled.

"BYE STORM!" I waved at them and went home though I felt guilt tugging at my spark and it sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

After that day of meeting Soundwave, we became best friend like the three musketeers. We stayed together for years to come even in the academy.

I've meet alot of the transformers characters and holy scrap were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe adorable as kids though I felt sorry for them. When I first met them, it had been a few years of me being a teenager and it looked like I was the only one to show them kindness in awhile.

"Sounders I'm bored!" I shouted while laying down on his bed. Sometimes I think I break Soundwave, it happens every now and then like last week when I used a human pick up line on him.

"Go find Acree." He replied, focusing on something he was working on.

"You're no fun." I said and left the room in hope to find someone to entertain me. I walked around for awhile and Arcee was nowhere to be found, she wouldn't even answer me through our bond, which I should explain.

Arcee, Soundwave and myself all have a type of bond much like my Creators and myself but more friendly like. We can communicate through it no matter where we are, feel each other's feelings but best of all, block each other out. You have not heard Arcee get mad and you probably don't want to.

"Nightstorm, what are you doing alone?" I turned around to face the bot. A smile tugged on my metal lips.

"Jazz-a-Frazz! My bot what's up." I said, fist bumping him. Jazz laughed and smiled like usually.

"Nothing much, missy. So why are you alone?"

"Well, Soundwave won't entertain me and I have no clue where the frag Acree is, so I've been walking around to find someone to please my needs and I think I found the right bot for the job."

"Indeed you have, Nightstorm. How may I be of service?"

"You can start by getting on your knees and bowing to me." Jazz laughed again. "But  
really, I have nothing to do."

"You can help me create a new jam for a party."

"What is this about a party I hear of?"

"Tomorrow at the usually place and the usually time." He replied. "You should come, get Soundwave and Arcee to go with you."

"Oh don't worry sweetheart I'm going, besides they always go with me anyways."

The rest of that day was pretty much spend with Jazz and his music was the best. Everything was cut short when Soundwave called me through the bond, saying that he had something very important to show me.

"What's wrong, are you offlining!?" I yelled, slamming the door open. Soundwave just looked at me with an amused smile. "Well if you're not dying, why am I here? By the way where the hell is Arcee?"

"I don't know where she is, I think she went with some of the other femme's and yes Nightstorm, she went without you." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I wanted to show you, Ravage!"

"I don't see a giant ca- HOLY SHIT!" I screamed when a black feline bounced on me. Instead of killing me, Ravage started rubbing his head against mine. "I thought he was supposed to kill me?"

"Others yes, you I hope not." Ravage was very nice and sweet and I almost took him for Soundwave, but the aft-hole wouldn't let me. The moment Acree walked in, she regretted it.

"Why is there a cat cuddling with Nightstorm?" She asked. Ravage looked at Arcee curiously.

"Sounders made himself a partner." I replied, hugging the cat closer, if possible. Arcee got use to Ravage after a week, they got along well, especially after Ravage pushed somebot into a lake.

I laided in my bed while going down my hub screen looking at messages bots had sent me. For the most part I had gotten use to being a transformer, I was a triple-changer because of my dad and mom, which was fun to play around with.

I wasn't sure if I could trust Arcee and Soundwave with my secret about once being human yet. My hub let out a ping and I had gotten a message from Jazzy. I immediately opened it and saw it was a message about a huge party going down.

 **:Hey! You two, tomorrow night a huge thing is going down. Wanna come with?:** I asked through the bond.

 **:Nightstorm, didn't we go last week?:** Soundwave replied.

 **:True, but it looks like this one is bigger! Don't make me go alone, let's go get drunk and have our threesome?:**

 **:Only in your scrap dreams.:**

 **:Aft-hole, but will you guys come with me- Arcee, stop fragging ignoring us.:**

 **:I'll go but if anything, your fragging Jazz if you get to drunk.:** Arcee finally said.

 **:I will make no promises.:** I told them.

 ** _-JAZZY!-_** I screamed through our com-link.

 ** _-What's up, sugar?-_** He replied, making me tell he was very happy.

 ** _-You need to think of better nicknames. Anyways, so I'm going along with the other two as usually. Also Arcee wants me to tell you, if I get to drunk, you're taking responsibility.-_** I purred the last part to him. He laughed.

 ** _-I understand. There are supposed to be alot of good looking mechs, try to control yourself.-_**

 ** _-Jazz, I will make no promises, yet again._** \- I heard him laugh before telling me, he needed to go. We bid each other goodbye and went on with our day. I would have never thought, that the party would be the best night ever.

A/N: So I'm not sure if I should have Nightstorm follow the plot of the movies or not. Should I have her follow the adventurers of the movies or make her randomly pop up before one of the movies?


End file.
